Mind Control
by HunterxDeanxWinchester
Summary: Dean is not going to let Sam leave again...AHH... I'll Pick this up again... sorry guys, my computer crashed and i lost most of my stuff.. so yeah SOORRYYY
1. Chapter 1

Anger and distress made people do weird things. Dean was pissed, he guesses that is why he's here in the first place. Standing in a run down house on the edge of the Louisiana bayou, Dean watches the witch doctor tap the vial under a bright light. Her voice bringing Dean out of his thoughts, "Are you sure you want this stuff?" The witch doctor asks, but continues to work on the potion.

"Do I look like some one whose not serious about this?" Dean growls, looking at his phone. 'Sam was not going to leave him.' The doctor says something over the vial, turning the liquid violet.

"It is done."

Grabbing the vial Dean holds it up to the light, ignoring the look he's getting from the witch doctor. "There's no side affects correct."

"There's always side affects when dealing with magic."

"I wouldn't expect there not to be… what are they?" Dean asks venom dripping from his words.

"It's hard to tell, I've only been commanded to make this once before." The doctor looks at the vial in Dean's hands in fear. "The consequences were shall we say not desirable."

"Fine." Dean touches the protection charm around his neck, before sliding the money across the wooden table. The Witch Doctor laughs and slides the money back. Dean grabs it and stalks out of the house, missing the last words of the doctor.

"No need, the price you will pay for this will be all the payment I need."

Dean climbs into the Impala sliding the vial into his inside pocket, a sadistic smirk on his lip. "I won't lose you again, Sam." Dean turns the stereo up and plans out the evening, they had a spirit to fight and banish.

Sam was pacing the room, he'd walked into find the room empty. The note on the table said 6:00 but it was already 9:00 and no Dean. Sam throws open the door when the he hears the purr of the Impala. Dean smiles and shuts the door. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"What does it matter?" Dean shrugs and walks past Sam into the room.

"It does, Dean, I was worried." Sam points out, grinding his teeth.

"Well I'm a big boy, Sammy, I can take care of myself." Dean sighs and leans back against the dresser.

"Damn It, Dean, what in the hell has gotten into you?" Sam asks after shutting the door, and locking it. "I mean since Dad left again you've been…" Sam sits down on the bed and looks at Dean through his bangs. "Off. You've been acting like a total asshole."

"Wow, so now I'm an asshole. First I'm the one that's holding you here, now I'm an asshole. Really what is next?" Dean says ticking off the points on his fingers.

"Nothing, I already told you that I didn't mean all those things." Sam looks at Dean apologetically.

"Uh huh, ok, whatever. Just don't think I believe it. Any way, enough of this, did you find out anything else about the spirit?"

"Yeah it's not a regular spirit it's a poltergeist." Sam says sliding the paper over to Dean.

"I believe you ok."

"Ok, but why don't we just order in?"

"Sure, lets get a couple of pizza's and I'll run and get some beer." Dean grabs his jackets and walks out.

"That's $25.61." Sam smiles and counts out the amount handing it to the delivery guy. Sitting down he grabs a slice just as the door opens.

"Hey." Dean sets the beer down on the table. "Shit, could you go grab the journal out of the car?"

"Aw come on, I just grabbed a slice." Sam whines looking longingly at the slice in his hand. "Fine."

Dean watches Sam walk out to the car, smirking he sets the journal down on the table. Cracking open two beers, he fishes the vial out of his pocket, pouring the needed amount of the elixir in Sam's beer. The amber liquid turn bright violet before turning back to amber. Biting his bottom lip he looks at the beer, 'I'm going to hell for this.' swirling the liquid he sets it on the overnight stand and waits for Sam.

Sam pushes open the door, Dean smiles. "Dude, the journal wasn't in the car."

"I know, I forgot I left it on the table, but I did call and tell you I had it." Dean laughs when Sam bats at his head.

"Yeah, oh did you get me a beer?"

"Uh huh, table." Dean watches Sam gulp down the beer, a knot forming in the stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sam sets the now empty bottle on the table and looks suspiciously at Dean.

"Nothing, just sick to my stomach."

"Maybe you shouldn't have ate have a pizza in under a… fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, that must be it." Dean bites his lips when Sam takes a uneasy step towards his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unholy predictions **

**AN: **Sorry it's kinda short… but I had school…. I promise to write more..

Dean rolls over in bed, the light from the open curtains flashing brightly in his eyes. "Damn it, Sam. Couldn't you have closed the blinds." Dean looks over at his sleeping brother, 'I wonder how long till it takes affect.'

Dean shrugs and pulls the blankets off, heading to the shower. After a quick shower and shave, Dean pokes his head out of the bathroom. Sam is sitting in bed, his eyes glancing around the room. "Hey Sammy."

"Hey Dean." Sam yawns, and looks out the window. "I think we over slept."

"No it's just a little later than usual." Dean rubs a towel over his hair. "How you feeling?"

"Fine, Why?" Sam looks at Dean puzzled.

"You just looked pale last night."

"Oh I don't feel any different."

"Ok." Dean growls 'Damn it, should have know it wouldn't work.'

Three hours later Dean is cleaning the cut above Sam's nose. "I don't get why in the hell you thought when I said duck, it meant stand in front of me still." Sam shrugs and winces when Dean rubs a little to hard.

"I don't know, ok, and man would you be a little easier. I mean it is… Shut up, I can't do this with you talking." Dean pauses when Sam for once does just that shuts up, no extra commentary. Dean's eyes widen, "Sam."

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"Dude, I'm fine."

"Could you drive to the store and get beer?" Dean waits for the no… but it never comes, Sam just nods and grabs the keys off the table. "Oh and grab us something to eat." 'finally.'


End file.
